Chase: The Awakening of Maru-sama
by A Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: Lady Mother decides to meddle with Sesshomaru's sex life, casting a love spell on him. Who would have known that his beast had wanted the futuristic miko this whole time...
1. Happy Hunting!

**Hey guys. So, I've decided to post a new story. I started writing a few chapters for this and since I am having trouble with _Utsukushiki Omoide_, hopefully, you guys don't mind reading something new until I am able to finish that story.**

** Anyway, here is chapter 1!**

* * *

_Chase: The Awakening of Maru-sama_

_Chapter 1 - Happy Hunting!_

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

The stoic daiyoukai stared at his stoic mother who sat across from him with his rich golden eyes boring an imaginary hole through the middle of her forehead. "The answer is no mother. I am not going to waste my time taking a mate and end up dead like my late father."

He really hated the bitch. For someone who brought him into this world, he'd wonder why she was always pulling a stunt on him to _better_ his life. It's as if he was her personal trophy, showing him off as a prize that was made with the former Inu no Taisho's flesh and blood.

He was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The eldest son of Touga, the Inu no Taishou.

_Killing Perfection!_

He was already perfect, why give him the name in the first place if meddling his life was to be needed?

"Sesshomaru," started the Lady Mother as she began to pick at her painted claws, "when was the last time you had bedded with a female?"

The daiyoukai growled at her as his brows knitted as one, "It is none of your concern."

"It is my concern," said the Lady Mother slowly getting up, "My dear son, you need an heir and with me stepping down as Lady of The Western Lands, you need a mate and she needs to be pupped momentarily. Our blood needs to be multiplied and the only way to do so is through reproduction. After reigning for this long, a woman needs her independence when the time is right and that time is now. I do not wish to bring another heir as I want to reign on my own, so it is up to your seed to keep our bloodline going."

He narrowed his eyes and snarled at her. He hated it when she had made a point and was right. _'Kami, I really hate her, but mother is right. I do need an heir. I've come of age to have a mate... with mother stepping down, I need a powerful mate by my side, but who? Every female mother has suggested, I've declined... They're all just whores who want a piece of youkai status and wealth... I cannot think of one demoness who is not after my wealth. Who could she possibly have in mind this time?'_

"And who do you suppose this one should take as a mate this time, mother?" grumbled Sesshomaru as he leaned back in his seat. "All these demonesses want status and to have the opportunity of bedding with me. There is no sense of me mating with a dimwit. There is no thrive in a conversation of admiration of a piece of material or flattery of my person."

"Tsk! Since every female youkai I have suggested and politically advised you to take as a mate, you have rejected without even considering the reasonings. I have no other choice but to use sorcery," she sat back down staring at him then a small smile rose upon her purple lips.

"No you will not!" barked the daiyoukai as he shot up from his seat. He bared his fangs at her as his eyes bled crimson, **"I refuse to take a mate from your use of sorcery just to produce an heir!"**

"Aw, you have no choice right now. You can't seem to make up your mind. Therefore, I must make a decision for you," said the Lady Mother as her smile got wider.

**"Bitch, you will not use sorcery!"** growled Sesshomaru as he grabbed hold of Bakusaiga unsheathing it and pointed it at her throat threatening to unleash its power. **"Submit mother or I'll have your head!"**

The Lady of The Western Lands stared at him as her smile turned into a wicked one. She began to laugh her head off. Flaring her youki at her son, she had raised her hand pointing the palm of her hand to his face. Releasing a wave of power at him, the daiyoukai tried to deflect her but ended up into the wall of his study dropping his Bakusaiga. Her power restraint him from moving causing him to snarl at her.

"It's already too late, my dear son! I already enchanted a love spell! It cannot be reversed! Your beast knows who he wants and when your beast finds her, he will lust for her in ways that you will never know... and eventually, Sesshomaru, you will mate her because she is the future... the future of our bloodline!"

**"You bitch!"** grunted Sesshomaru as he tried to break free. He gave her a deadly leer, **"You will pay, mother!"**

"No, I won't, but you will thank me when you have your mate," she laughed as she rose from her seat and walked toward the door. Sesshomaru managed to use his dokkaso on her and she deflected every single attack. She snapped her finger and a portal opened. She gave him one last glance before going through it, "To make things easier for yourself Sesshomaru, just accept it. The spell will activate when your beast takes over completely, which should be soon. Accept, find your mate and the spell deactivates. It's very easy! Anyway, happy hunting, my sweet son!"

The portal closed with the binding spell releasing the daiyoukai. He stood there growling loudly as his eyes continued to bleed red. His youkai markings along his cheekbones enlarged, then his fangs and claws. He felt his beast beginning to stir within him, tapping at him to let him take over. Sesshomaru fought back as he shook his head fiercely. He needed to be in control, not his beast! **_'Where is she? Why have you left our mate with that mongrel? Answer me!'_**

**"Get back in your cage! I will never mate with that wench!" **growled Sesshomaru as he dropped to his knees growling loudly. Claws gripped the wooden floorboard as he continued to resist. His silver bangs covered his eyes then soon he stopped growling.

A small snicker escaped his mouth as a devilish smile curled on his face.

His beast was finally in control. "Hn, now to find the half-breed."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think so far!**

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	2. Enter Maru-sama!

**Wow! Thank you guys for reviewing and enjoying this story so far. I am very grateful yet surprised to see the amount of feedback! I also wanted to let you guys know that Sesshomaru may be slightly OOC because this is animal instincts on the loose and not actually his humanoid character... I have more to say but I will leave it for when you have finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 2! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chase: The Awakening of Maru-sama_

_Chapter 2 - Enter Maru-sama!_

The red-eyed daiyoukai stood up cracking his neck from side to side. He began sniffing, taking in a deep breath while he now stretched out his limbs.

Man, it had been _a while_ since his last appearance as Sesshomaru and not being locked up in the dark mind of his! He was thankful to be free! Free to be given that chance to roam around and do what Sesshomaru _actually_ needed to be doing.

A flash image of the miko with the odd green and white clothing came into his mind. Her enigmatic smile of various emotions that a beast such as himself was intrigued that he wanted to understand. The way her delicious midnight tresses blew gently in the wind. He wanted to burrow his nose against her hair breathing in the aromas she lingered off. That attire she wore revealing her long creamy legs and the way that bottom of hers was so close to being revealed each time she made a step. Oh, how he couldn't wait to make the miko his bitch!

He smirked to himself as he now heard his master growling.

He was truly glad to have his master growling with rage instead of him. Since the moment the miko named, Kagome challenged his person by not fearing him, pointing his father's fang at him after easily pulling it out within his tomb and raising her voice at him, it intrigued the nearly transformed inuyoukai. She was the first human he wanted to kill but truly respected.

The desire to kill but yet not to kill... an odd way to describe his feelings for the young woman, but it was true. He did want to kill her. Kill her because he desired her affection.

Kill her by pleasuring her by having her pure lips drip his name upon her tongue while she was begging for mercy. Mercy as he took her over and over again. Gods, he desired the human girl!

He yearned for her in ways that his master didn't even find astonishing. She was what he truly needed for the stubborn daiyoukai to stop having an icicle up his inu ass.

The girl truly was an enigma though...

So mysterious that she wears such revealing clothes from another era and has such pure strength running through her veins. It was such a pity that his wretched half-brother didn't see the value he saw in the amateur miko. As much as Sesshomaru cared for his ward like a daughter, his beast cared for the miko as if she was his soul mate. Her spirit and loyalty called out to him whenever he sensed her presence, but of course, his master would deny his feelings for the human girl. That fiery spirit that was shown even when her comrades were in distress. She was the one to lead them with such admirable leadership. Something a great alpha, like himself, would know. Something that the idiot hanyou couldn't comprehend, but the miko, she's the alpha of their odd pack. In Sesshomaru's beast's mind, Kagome will be his no matter what and the opportunity of his spiteful mother giving his beast the chance to go after his koishii - oh, he was _very_ delighted!

"Hn, where do I start, master? I smell her presence as if she's outside of these shiro walls. Or is my nose playing tricks?" he asked himself as he licked his lips.

**_'Fuck you! I don't care where that human wench is! Get back in your cage and let my person be free!'_** growled Sesshomaru in his mind with frustration. If his mother had not done this to him, he would be able to choose who he would freely mate with, _not_ who his beast truly desired! Sesshomaru did not want to end up like his father - weakened by a human pussy, falling in love and then dying to protect such a weak defenceless creature who would produce such filth into this world!

The door to his study flew open with an annoying screech deafening his sensitive ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

A small growl rumbled from his throat as he turned his head to look at the kappa. "Jaken... cease your voice before you cause my ears to bleed you wretched being!"

"Gomen ne!" said Jaken quickly as he looked up at him with fear. Knowing that his lord's beast was out, the kappa was shaken by his appearance. He knew not to mess with his beloved daiyoukai while his beast was present. "I've got the package ready for Rin in Ah-Un's bag whenever you are ready to depart to Edo, milord."

Sesshomaru's beast walked past his retainer and stopped at the entrance to his balcony within his study, "Prepare Rin's room and fix up my mother's old room. They better be ready when I return."

"W-when do you plan on returning milord?" asked Jaken in a shaky voice. He heard the daiyoukai give him a dangerous growl and gulped, "Uh never mind milord! They will both be ready upon your arrival! I'll get on it right away!"

**_'You will not fix mother's old room! The shiro will go into chaos if you bring another human into our home! Especially a miko! I demand you fight off this spell and let this Sesshomaru free!'_** growled Sesshomaru at his beast.

The red-eyed daiyoukai waited until the little youkai left his study. He made his way onto his balcony, leaping down and darted his way to the stables to his two-headed dragon. _'I will do no such thing! You had your chance and now I'm getting what we should have had this whole time! So, let there be chaos... I am you and you are me - the members of this shiro have no choice but to abide! She is our mate! Accept it!'_

The two-headed dragon snorted and bowed their head at their master as he pats their heads, "Ah-Un, let us go to Rin... we have some business in Edo to deal with."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun was setting in Edo. The sky painted beautiful hues of pink, orange and red. The now eighteen-year-old miko said her goodbyes to her best friend and sister, Sango and her lecherous husband, Miroku in Edo before walking back to her hut that she shared with her beloved Inuyasha outside of the skirts of the growing village of Edo. She wanted to be close to home, which was near the Bone Eater's well within the inuhanyou's forest.

After coming back three years later from making the wish on the jewel, she decided to go back to the past to be with her inu-tachi family.

_'I hope he's actually home waiting for me instead of me waiting on him when I get there,'_ thought Kagome as she moved some branches out of the way while she stepped over a log. She thought about the fight they had earlier.

_"Sit!"_

_The rosary lit up sending the hanyou face-first into the ground creating a crater in front of Miroku and Sango's hut._

_"What the hell was that for you stupid bitch?!" screamed Inuyasha as he got out of the crater that he created due to being sat by the young futuristic miko. He growled at her as she glared back at him. She wore her miko outfit as she held Shippo close to her body while rubbing the coco that was on his head. As usual, Shippo said something that made Inuyasha angry causing him to abuse the little kitsune._

_"Sit," said Kagome calmly as she turned her back on him hearing a thud and the hanyou grunting in pain, "We haven't seen Shippo in a month because of his training and the first thing you want to do is hit him because he made a joke! He only missed you!"_

_"Keh, yeah right! Fuckin' runt is always causin' shit for me. You know what? I'm just gonna leave. I'll see you at home later!" yelled Inuyasha as he got out of the hole and dashed out of the village._

Kagome sighed loudly. It had been three months since she came back to Sengoku Jidai. She was still waiting to be married to Inuyasha. Everything was wonderful for the first month of her return. They went on missions together, they protected the village together and spent one on one time together. She even gave her virginity to him and he still wouldn't marry her. The only thing that was still good about their relationship was that he always came home to her every night no matter what. Recently, things had changed causing the stubborn inuhanyou and the miko to have a bit of a drift in their relationship. Within two months of Kagome returning home, a travelling miko arrived and soon became the village's new miko and protector of Edo, shoving Kagome to the side. Even Inuyasha had taken interest in the miko... a miko who was related to his beloved deceased Kikyo.

All Kagome was now was a miko who nobody cared for in Edo.

Little did they knew she still had the Shikon no Tama inside of her body, protecting it with all her might. Her status in Edo may be nothing, but overall, she was still the protector of The Shikon no Tama.

Kagome sighed as she pulled back the cover for the door and made her way inside. It was empty.

_'Why am I not surprised.'_

She shook her head trying to not think of the negative thought. It was over for a while now... her love for the hanyou was dying as he would come home in the late midnight hours. The miko took off her sandals then placed the basket full of vegetables and herbs on the floor in the corner. A silent tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. She had a feeling he wouldn't be home, yet she hoped he would come home to her. Sighing once more she made a fire and began to prepare for dinner. At least that way she could keep herself busy until he would arrive - hopefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru's beast was lost in deep thought while he rode upon Ah-Un. He had to play it smart and not recklessly to get the woman he desired to come along with him. The daiyoukai looked down and noticed he was already near Edo.

"Ah-Un, go to Rin. I shall be there soon," he commanded before he jumped off the dragon.

He gracefully landed in the forest. Red eyes watched the two-headed dragon continue to fly towards the village before he scanned his surroundings. He was in Inuyasha's forest near the Goshinboku. He sniffed the area and smirked. The half-breed was around just not too far from Edo which meant he could go and about in peace or kill him with no distraction. He wanted his miko to accept him before he made his way to Rin. There was no way he would allow his daughter to see him in such a state like this. Although he knew she would never be afraid, he cared for the human girl and would protect her... even if it was from himself in a state like this.

Walking slowly within the forest near Edo, he could hear blissful noises from a distance. He sniffed and chuckled lightly to himself. Flexing his fingers his claws extended and began to walk toward the direction where his half-brother was. _'So the half-breed isn't with the miko after all. What an ignorant imbecile he is. This is going to be quite easy and interesting. Thank you for making my task so much easier, Inuyasha.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome smiled after she placed the last of the meat and vegetables she cut up into the pot that was over the fire. "There! That's everything in the pot for the stew. I should probably bathe in the river before Inuyasha comes back."

She quickly got up and grabbed a bag full of her bathing supplies then left the hut hurrying to the river outside of the skirts of the village.

Before she had the chance of coming close to the outskirts of Edo, Kagome heard Inuyasha's yelling and ran toward the direction...

OoOoOoOoOo

The inuhanyou growled softly in pleasure as he penetrated slowly against the soft body of the young woman who laid beneath him.

He took her leg wrapping it over his shoulder as he continued to drive his cock in and out of her.

"Mayu..." he moaned out as he watched her arch her back against his red robe that laid under them.

She cried out as her hand reached for his chest, fingers trying to trail there way down to his navel but unfortunately didn't make it's way as it was sliced off.

A horrifying scream escaped her throat as she kicked Inuyasha off of her holding onto her amputated hand. Blood squirted everywhere on her body and on his.

Inuyasha got up instantly scanning their surroundings and growled as he watched his half-brother walk out of the bushes cracking his clawed fingers. A devious laugh rumbled through him as those red eyes pierced right through the naked hanyou.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha... you're such a stupid hanyou. Once again you go after the same person, but instead a family member of the dead. Oh, you think I can't smell that dead miko's family blood? How does it feel to know that your wench is at home waiting for you, angry as you pine such filth compare to what you have?" mumbled Sesshomaru as he raised his hand, acid dripping from his claws. He used his dokkaso on Inuyasha flicking him into a tree behind him.

Inuyasha groaned as his body hit the tree hard. Mayu scrambled to her feet grabbing her clothes ready to run but Sesshomaru took out Bakusaiga killing her instantly. His half-brother screamed out the miko's name as he watched her body fall limp toward the grass, blood pooling around her and out of the hole that was pierced within her body.

"You bastard!" cried Inuyasha as he leaped up and tried to grab his Tetsusaiga but Sesshomaru raised his foot quickly sending it right into the inuhanyou's cheek.

"You shouldn't call daiyoukai's such as myself a bastard! I was born with both parents politically and legally, unlike yourself you wretched piece of shit!" growled Sesshomaru's beast as he watched Inuyasha spit out blood. He grabbed a hold of his throat and held him high in the air, ignoring his nudity.

"I'm... gonna kill... you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha managed to grunt out as he tried to kick him in the face but missed.

"You? Kill me, Maru?" asked Sesshomaru's beast as he cocked his head to the side as he began to laugh. A grin appeared on his face causing his enlarged markings on his cheek to look larger. He laughed harder and moved at his lightening speed smashing his head into the tree again. This time the tree broke in two.

Inuyasha's eyes widen while blood trickled down the side of his temple, "Maru? Why... are you doing this? Why are you free?"

A silent but loud gasp came from the bushes causing, Maru to turn his head quickly from the direction from the noise. Taking a deep breath, he smelt his beloved little miko and heard her footsteps leave. He growled angrily. He didn't want her to see the inuhanyou defenceless and looking as if he was the one in the wrong and not Inuyasha. _'At least the girl knows now... I must go after her.' _

He turned his head to look back at his half-brother.

"Why am I doing this?" he snicked as he threw his head back laughing then moved his face inches closer to Inuyasha's face while he grinned at him. "So my future mate will _never_ see your _disgusting_ face ever again! _Kagome deserves better_... she deserves a youkai, as a matter of fact, anybody who wouldn't deceive her like you!"

Maru headbutted the hanyou hard knocking him out then tossed Inuyasha's body and began to go after Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kagome ran until her legs gave out by the Goshinboku. Tears stained Kagome's cheeks as she sat by the tree's large roots, crying her heart out. The hanyou fucked up bad. Seeing Sesshomaru attack Inuyasha and the miko was enough for Kagome to know that her thoughts were a reality after all, not just her being paranoid. He really didn't love her nor wanted her. It was the other woman. No, the other miko, Mayu...

_'He betrayed me! After being by his side and giving him my heart over and over again to only in return have this bastard stomp on it! I will never forgive you, Inuyasha!' _wept the young miko from the future. A quick flashback of what she saw burned in her mind.

_Inuyasha groaned as his body hit the tree hard. Mayu scrambled to her feet grabbing her clothes ready to run but Sesshomaru took out Bakusaiga killing her instantly. His brother screamed out the miko's name as he watched her body fall limp toward the grass, blood pooling around her and out of the hole that was pierced within her body._

_"You bastard!" cried Inuyasha as he leaped up and tried to grab his Tetsusaiga but Sesshomaru raised his foot quickly sending it right into the inuhanyou's cheek._

_"You shouldn't call daiyoukai's such as myself a bastard! I was born with both parents politically and legally, unlike yourself you wretched piece of shit!" growled Sesshomaru's beast as he watched his brother spit out blood. He grabbed a hold of his throat and held him high in the air, ignoring his nudity._

_"I'm... gonna kill... you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha managed to grunt out as he tried to kick him in the face but missed._

_"You? Kill me, Maru?" asked Sesshomaru's beast as he cocked his head to the side as he began to laugh. A grin appeared on his face causing his enlarged markings on his cheek to look larger. He laughed harder and moved at his lightening speed smashing his head into the tree again. This time the tree broke in two._

_Inuyasha's eyes widen while blood trickled down the side of his temple, "Maru? Why... are you doing this? Why are you free?"_

Kagome shook her head trying to ignore it as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. Her mind kept seeing Mayu trying to run then die. The blood. Inuyasha's naked body. Sesshomaru beating the crap out of him. _'It all makes sense as to why he was never home... But why would Sesshomaru even do such a thing to attack him? Why would he even care about Inuyasha treating me right or not?'_

The inuyoukai never cared in the world of what foolishness Inuyasha did, especially to her, so why now?

The young woman cried until there were no more tears left to cry. Hiccuping, she slowly got up dusting the dirt off her miko robes gasping as she saw the bushes move. Her eyes widen as Maru walked out of the bushes going toward her slowly with his deadly red eyes leering at her.

"S-Sesshomaru?!"

* * *

**Yes, I left a cliffy :p Thank you once again for waiting very patiently for me to update this chapter. **

**It has been a very rough rocky couple of months for me. I am heartbroken, adapting to work and now adapting to staying at home because of this coronavirus that has affected everyone in the world. Whether you got it or not, everyone is trying to survive mentally, physically and emotionally. I was able to finally release this with the help of releasing some of my anger and the pain in my heart, but I am not fully over my heartbreak, but eventually, I will be. I do hope everyone is safe and trying to keep themselves sane and not insane because of this pandemic. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think so far!**

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	3. Come

**Hey guys! Happy Mother's Day! I know it has been a scary few months of being in isolation and doing this whole social distant thing together around the world, I do hope everyone is safe.**

**Here is chapter 3! **

* * *

_Chase: The Awakening of Maru-sama_

_Chapter 3 - Come_

Maru walked swiftly following the young woman's scent. He knew she was crying. The scent of salt with a mix of lavender and vanilla hit his nostrils intensely while he tried his best to not fume with guilt. _'She saw everything... from the miko being killed by Bakusaiga, from Inuyasha being abused by my person. Will she be afraid of us now?' _

**_'You fool. The only person she will be afraid of is you, Maru, not this Sesshomaru as my body was in control by my beast, which is you. She will never forgive you for damaging the half-breed.' _**said Sesshomaru in his mind.

Maru growled softly. He didn't want to believe his master. He needed to get to his miko. She was hurting and that was all that mattered. Turning to the direction of the Goshinboku, he walked toward the scent, hearing the sounds of Kagome weeping. As Maru approached the tree, he saw her crying as she sat on the ground by the tree's large roots.

_'Mate will not be afraid. She needs comfort and I will give it to her whether you like it or not.'_

He continued toward the tree going through the bushes and moving branches to get to her. He watched her hiccup standing up slowly. He pushed the branches away and moved the bush to the side to get through. Her eyes widened and gasped as he continued to come her way slowly.

"Sesshomaru?!"

He began to purr as he watched her move back slowly while each step he took forward.

"I didn't mean to see anything! I got scared and heard Inuyasha yell so I followed his voice. Please!" Kagome said while moving away from him scared as her hands began to glow, "Come any closer and I'll purify you!"

Maru's face frowned slightly as he continued to approach the miko while she continued to back away from him. "I do not wish to hurt you in any way... why would I, Maru hurt the woman I love?"

"What? You... love me?" Kagome's back eventually pressed against Goshinboku shocked to hear such words come from the daiyoukai's lips.

Maru pressed his body against hers, resting each clawed hand beside her head. He moved his face toward the side of her face and licked her cheek. A purr rumbled through his chest as he nuzzled his nose the side of her face, "Hai. From the moment you challenged us in my father's tomb. I am sorry you had to find out that the half-breed was deceiving you this whole time. Stop weeping over the hanyou. I only want to see you smile like how Rin smiles."

Kagome began to blush as she felt him continue to nuzzle his cheek against hers. She dispelled her powers in her palm as she felt the rumble in his chest causing her body to vibrate against his. She bowed her head, bangs covering her eyes. Her lips trembled as she whispered softly, "What's wrong with me? I knew he was doing this but somewhere deep down I denied it to not feel the pain but to know that it is a reality... Am I really not good enough?"

He stopped rubbing his face against her cheek and moved back to stare at her face. He examined her features as he saw her eyes go dull. Tears failing to fall from her eyes as he felt her pain, the wave of sorrow spewing from her aura. He growled softly and licked the side of her face again.

She stiffened a bit gulping as she felt another lick from him. Why would him of all youkai's be giving her attention all of a sudden? Apologizing and comforting her?

"Look at me, Kagome."

She looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes widen as she stared at the daiyoukai trying to figure out his emotions while examining his near transformed features. _"He said my name?'_

Since when did he ever call any of them by name? It had been a few years travelling back and forth from feudal Japan to modern Tokyo and not once did he ever call her by her name. Wench, girl, you, woman, miko... was what he called her these past years, but he used her name. She studied his face as he growled softly at her. Red eyes, his fangs and the magenta marking on his cheek were larger than usual. _'His beast? Was this Sesshomaru's beast in his humanoid form before transforming into his true form? Is Maru his beast's name?'_

She stared at the daiyoukai who now pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger carefully but firm enough to not harm her with his claws. He growled softly at Kagome as she continued to stare. "Don't you ever ask such a silly question. You are enough. You are Kagome. Strong, beautiful, fearless and kindhearted. A beauty that's energy and presence shines everywhere she goes..."

Kagome's eyes lit up once more. Did he truly mean that?

"Maru..."

Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by the daiyoukai placing his mouth onto hers.

Maru placed his lips upon Kagome's lips. Hearing his name on her tongue was enough to excite him.

**_'What are you doing? Get our lips off this human wench!'_**

_'Silence. She's no wench... She's ours. She's our mate. You want to come out of my cage right? So you must accept the miko as ours.'_

Sesshomaru continued to growl with anger in his own mind. He didn't want the miko! Never a human as his mate! This needed to stop!

_'He's kissing me?! Sesshomaru, the feared Lord of The West is kissing me a human that he's tried to kill before in the past...'_ thought Kagome as her eyes widen. She felt his tongue work his way into her mouth deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she began to relax against him. What choice did she have at this point? She was stuck between Goshinboku and the stoic inuyoukai while his beast was present. She could use her reiki on him, but then that could possibly make the inuyoukai attack her. _'But he did say he loves me... maybe Sesshomaru's beast is the one the loves me and not actually Sesshomaru...'_

A delightful purr rumbled from Sesshomaru as his beast felt the miko relax against him. He removed his hands from the tree bark and wrapped his arms around her body lifting her up while straddling her legs around his waist.

_'This can't be happening. Inuyasha's older half-brother is kissing me... but it feels good.__'_ thought Kagome while they continued to kiss. It felt right, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if this was a mistake. Inuyasha was probably not far away injured while making out with Sesshomaru who stood up to her. stood up to her feelings when she couldn't even turn to walk away.

Kagome broke their kiss slightly pushing her hands on his chest to stop. Maru abided and rested his forehead against hers as she harshly took a second to breathe. "Wait..."

"Is this for real?" Kagome asked shyly as she began to remove her legs from around his waist, standing trying to give herself space from the daiyoukai. "Why me? You have tried to kill me several times in the past. I even tried to call you big brother as an acceptance that we would be family and you rejected it. You never acknowledged me until now when Inuyasha was doing his business with someone else. So why me all of a sudden?"

Maru sighed as he watched her as he felt her aura go from relaxed to a spike of confusion. Why couldn't she understand that he wanted her? Why couldn't she understand that she was his, not Inuyasha's?! If Inuyasha wanted her, wouldn't he have done what she waited so long to happen? Wouldn't he have committed himself to her only and not another?

"I've always wanted you... it is Sesshomaru who denies his love for you, koiishi. But I, his beast Maru does. I am his primal instinct. I know what he truly desires and needs. You are what we want. To be nurtured and safe and happy. Not alone and hurting because of false love Inuyasha has placed in your mind and heart." said Maru as he gently rubbed her back in circles. He rubbed his nose against hers taking a deep breath of her scent. "You are perfect for me... perfect to be my lady, the mother of my offsprings... nobody compares to you, my Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widen as she heard him say those words to her. "So I was right you are his beast! And I know you wouldn't lie. I mean, why would you? That's against your nature as a daiyoukai. "

He nodded his head blinking slowly. He whispered to her before capturing his lips against hers once more, "A liar I never am. Inuyasha is a fool. I see value in you, not a game."

Kagome sighed against his mouth. A sigh of relief that someone was actually loving her back. Kouga may have loved her but he was mated to Ayame and she was glad he let that shit go because he was annoying her those past years. To know that someone else seen the value in her and not just a miko who was probably a legend to others or whatever, he wanted her. _'Maybe this is what I've been waiting for. For someone to finally see me and give me what I want. What I need.'_

Maru broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Kagome's. "Come home with me. The kitsune can come too. Rin would be very pleased indeed to have company with those she likes."

The miko pondered for a moment. Would it be wise to go with him? These few months of disappointment and denying the truth to be with Inuyasha has been emotionally draining. She wished to be happy once more with someone else. _'I do want to move on and I know the truth where Inuyasha's heart is. Maybe a break from Edo and being around who does have interest in me wouldn't be so bad. Shippo and Rin get along so well here in Edo and I'm sure Shippo would love to have a mini vacation also.'_

Kagome nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "I'd like that a lot. I need a break from all of this and I think Shippo would be happy to come along also. He and Rin get along really well whenever he visits in Edo."

"Splendid," purred Maru while giving her a smile back.

_"Where are you, you bastard?!"_

_**'Well here comes the half-breed. What do you plan on doing now? Kill him to make the girl hate you?'**_

Maru ignored his master and let go of Kagome ushered her to leave the area, "Go get Rin and your pup. Ah-Un should be at the old miko's home awaiting for Rin. I shall meet you guys at the shiro."

Kagome's smile didn't fade only to nod her head before heading back to the village.

Maru watched her swiftly leave toward Edo awaiting for Inuyasha to come to him.

"I'm over here you annoying imbecile!" snarled Maru as he unsheathed Bakusaiga, standing with a bored look upon his almost transformed features.

Inuyasha leaped out of the bushes fully clothed this time and screamed out backlash wave as he unleashed Tetsuaiga's ultimate attack on his half-brother.

Maru moved out of the way, dodging swiftly as he jumped out of the way and began to use his cloud to get as far away from his half-bother's rath.

_'Kagome... please be safe, koiishi. Get the children and leave Edo. Once I am through with getting rid of the half-breed, you will be my mate.'_

* * *

Well, that was chapter 3. Let me know what you think. And please don't bite too much. I hope everyone continues to be safe and social distant until it is safe to be our best when it comes to being normal.

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


End file.
